


Roto-Heart

by cubie



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubie/pseuds/cubie
Summary: Rotomdex is a nervous lil thing! Very short fic about rotom's feelings.





	Roto-Heart

When you first met the Rotomdex, they were a shy, bashful little being. They would shy away when you’d caress their edges, happy for the touch, but nervous. Rotom was like this for several weeks. You would be walking down the winding roads of Alola, meeting tons of new Pokemon, laughing and smiling, and enjoying the weather, but suddenly something would catch your eye, a sad expression on Rotom’s face. It happened fairly often and you’d always feel guilty you did not notice their expression sooner. 

One evening, the sun was going down, causing Alola to glow a deep orange. You were inserting coins into a drink machine to buy a soda pop for your Brionne after a pretty intense encounter with a Mankey. The soda plopped down and Brionne cheered for joy! You felt a small vibrating, electric tremor coming from your bag. Quickly popping open the bottle for brionne, you dug in your bag and took out your shy little Pokedex. They bared a pathetic frown on their monitor.

“Aww, Rotom, what’s wrong..? It’s okay, I’m here…” You comforted the sad machine, again, petting their edges. You gently fell to the ground, sitting on your knees, holding the Dex to face you straight on. They spoke, still bearing the sad expression.

“I’m sorry… I am not sure why I am thiz way, I don’t wanna be needy and zzzzad, Kakui didn’t combine me with the Dex to be a big baby, zzt!” Rotom shyed their eyes from your gaze and fidgeted with their hands. “Z-zometimes I get… What’z the word… Jealous, of how much time you spend with Brionne, and Charjabug, and the rezzt of your team. Zzztt…”

You widened your eyes a bit, you had assumed Rotom was shying away from you this whole time because affection was overwhelming in their new body, their new being. You assumed they didn’t care for too much attention. What a silly mistake. You spoke softly,

“Rotom, can I hold you a bit closer?” At this single question, Rotom looked up into your eyes and showed hesitation, but only for a brief moment as they took a deep breath and gave you a nod. You wrapped your arms around the Pokedex and gave them a soft squeeze. “You really are a pokemon aren’t you? Every pokemon I’ve met so far loves attention and affection! I shouldn’t have assumed you’d be different. You never have to go back in that silly bag, you’re not an item, you’re so much more...” Suddenly you felt Rotom’s two arms wrap around your waist, which caused you to tense up a bit. Even though you felt a bit awkward with these large extremities on your sides, you let Rotom hug you back.

Rotomdex released from the hug and slowly brought their gaze up to meet your eyes. They displayed a very happy smile. The Dex blushed bright and pink on their monitor and levitated up to your face, giving you a playful nudge.  
“Th-thank you, partner, Zzzt…”

You broke the ice that evening. A simple little tap of the ice revealed the most affectionate Pokemon you’d ever met.


End file.
